ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Miggy Wiggy
Early life Miguel Angelo Wiggy III is the son of the Plumber Magister Miguel Angelo Wiggy Jr. Miggy is born on November 20, 1997 and knows alot about Alien tech. He is a human and grew up on Planet Earth though he goes alot with his father on Plumber HQ. The Plumbonatrix When he is 10 years old, an accident happened at HQ, the nuclear material received from various alien dna samples exploded leaving the Plumbonatrix project to a close. An alien named Rexion ravaged the destroyed HQ and retrieved the unfinished Plumbonatrix hidden on the debris. Miggy's mother, Carmelina went in a mission to relocate the Plumbonatrix and find his husband Magister Miguel who was kidnapped by Rexion along with 12 more Magisters and over 50 Plumbers. Carmelina was able to fend off Rexion with her Anodyne powers and managed to free the other Plumbers including his husband. Magister Miguel was able to retrieve the Plumbonatrix which was finished by Rexion. He fled with his wife and back to Earth. Miggy was curious of what was in the containment pod so that's why he pressed the open button and a watch like device got stuck on his wrist. His mother saw what happened and reported it to her husband. Magister Miguel and the Plumbers did everything they can do but still, they cant remove the watch from Miggy. The Plumbers decided that the kid can keep the watch but will be put under huge security. Rexion came to San Francisco (Miggy's hometown) to get his Plumbonatrix back. He located the watch and attacked the Plumbers HQ (Earth HQ San Francisco Branch) where Miggy was. After most of the Plumbers were defeated, Miggy sprung into action. He activated the Plumbonatrix and selected an alien. He was turned into an Echonite, He called it Echosplode. Echosplode is an alien capable of emitting Sound Waves and also conduct Radio Signals and stuff. HE defeated Rexion's Junk Robot. Rexion felt a little unready so he fled making a promise to defeat Miggy Wiggy. Plumbonatrix Aliens The order of Alien Information Name - Species - Homeplanet - Abilities The List of Aliens that Miggy has unlocked: 1. Echosplode - Echonite - Echoriava - Emitting Sound Waves and conduct Radio Active Waves to lasers. 2. Flametooth - Flasmera - Flitnum - Flight, Fire Manipulation and Flame Absorbing. 3.Shooker - Geosapien - Petropia - Earth and Rock Control, Earthquake Manipulation, Super Strength. 4. Aquoerupter - Aquarion - Aquarius Constellation - Water Eruption, Water Breathing, Water Control. 5.Chillmer - Necrogranger - Kylmmss - Ice Breath, Sticky Feet, Long Tounge and Ice Spike Cannon 6. Electrone - Shockmorian - Shockagrigus - Electricity Manipulation, Electricty Absorption. 7. Stretch O - Woshmosian - Stricklum - Flexibility, Plasma Bomb Cannon 8. Einstinctor - Galvanic Megatroke - Galvan C - Super Intelligence, Phsychic Powers. 9. Hologrammer - Hostilian Mercado - Hoshwack B - Invisibility, Super Stregth, Hologram Creator 10.Forgreggan - Osmosian - Osmos V - Matter Absorption (This Alien has escaped from the Plumbonatrix) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders